Mt Ebott
by 7Crystal7Emerald7
Summary: "seems you've taken a 'rock hard' fall there. 'granite' i've never been one to let a lady fall too hard, feel me? or not." When the monsters came to the surface, Blair was more excited about climbing the no longer monster inhabited mountain, than the monsters themselves. However, when she meets a certain skeleton, she begins to have her 'faulty' doubts.
1. Climbing Up the Mountain

**So this is my skeleton trash story. I do not own Undertale or any characters, only Blair. I was noticing the whole lack of OC's in favor of reader's in many of the fics, and I always appreciate a good 3rd person point of story, so I actually finished writing something. Literally, this is the first time I've finished anything. Anywho, please let me know if you see any inconsistencies in this fic, and I will update asap. Love all of you fellow sinners!**

* * *

Blair didn't know what it was about Mt. Ebott. It might have been the thrill of climbing a mountain in itself. More than likely, it was the thrill of seeing something that few had seen before, besides the monsters, and the human ambassador. Frisk? Yeah, she had seen the child on the morning news, and occasionally around the school she taught. They were as cute as a button, but mute. Blair wondered what could possess the newly surfaced monsters to choose a mute child to communicate between the humans and themselves.

She was well aware of the racism to which the monsters were exposed, since leaving Mt. Ebott. Afterall, she taught at one of the so called 'blended' schools in the town right next to Mt. Ebott, which had become the most popular city for the monsters due to its proximity. Many were simply afraid to leave Landing, as it had come to be called, due to the fear that humans would hurt them, or worse, they would lose touch with their loved ones. The monsters were a tight nit group after all.

Blair taught science at the school, and when the first monster child got placed in her class, she was mildly surprised to say the least. Monster Kid, or as he told her to call him MK, quickly became her favorite student. More monster children came after that, and loved her for her willingness to stick up for them in class against the human children picking on them.

However, teaching wasn't the only thing she was interested in. She was a scientist through and through, and more specifically she was fascinated with geology, loving the outdoors, and hiking, and rocks. She wasn't all that great at hiking, but the idea of being surrounded by vast wilderness filled her with joy. Oh, how she could probably spend days inside a cave. Ahem, well that was besides the point.

See, no one had bothered to explore Mt. Ebott in recorded history due to the old legends of never returning, or falling down the mountain. She thought these legends were absurd, but noted that there was probably an elaborate cave system spanning underneath the mountain. Heck, she would have gone sooner, but winter break had just arrived, and school was out for the next three weeks. She had plenty of time to map out the entire mountain, maybe to even map out the cave system too.

She brought the idea up to Toriel, the only adult monster she really knew. Toriel taught english and reading classes, but was still knowledgeable in most everything she had quickly discovered. Toriel was elated about the idea, and quickly started going through her phone.

"You know, I think I know just the person to help you with this endeavor. Have you heard of Alphys dear? You two would be the most splendid of friends."

Blair wasn't so sure about being the most splendid of friends, but you had heard of Alphys from MK. Something like, "Alphys is the greatest and bestest scientist, and that's cuz Undyne is her girlfriend."

"She's a fellow scientist isn't she?" you asked curiously.

"Yes! She studies quantum mechanics, but she really loves anything, and she's been rather despondent since she is having to earn her PhD. all over again up here." Toriel sighed. "A new project might be just the thing for her."

'Oh, a fancy PhD. holder. She would be informative, but would she even want to mess with me?' Blair thought.

"Um, I'm sure this Alphys has better things to do than go with me." Like earning her PhD., that's pretty important.

Toriel laughed gently. "Alphys is very intrigued with human customs, and humans in general. I'm sure she would love to meet you."

Blair grinned happily. "Okey dokey, I'll meet her, but no promises. I mean, this project...I've always thought of it and bringing someone else in on it…"

Toriel smiled. "I understand. I'll have her stop by the school tomorrow, she has some supplies to pick up anyways. Now you go home and rest dear."

Blair waved a cheerful goodbye, and gathered her things. Tomorrow would be the last day of school, and she was excited to have a bunch of wild kids and monsters running around her room surprisingly. After all, it was tradition. She was also looking forward to meeting this Alphys who might just be her hiking partner. Overall, she was bouncing up and down on the inside when she unlocked the door to her apartment, being welcomed by the smell of Scentsy's and these smelly wax things her mom had given her.

She decided on alfredo and salad appropriately smothered in ranch. God, forget ketchup, hot sauce, mustard, or any other condiments. Especially hot sauce. Bleck. She was in infinite love with ranch.

After eating, Blair settled into bed thinking of the mountain looming in the distance, and the glory of conquering it. 'Soon…'

* * *

Blair arrived early the next day to the school, unlocking her room, and preparing the holiday themed activities she had planned for the kids. She heard the room next to her, Toriel's classroom being opened before sticking her head out into the hallway, and sneaking in to find Toriel passing out coloring sheets that were...holiday themed Shakespeare? 'That looks cool', Blair thought smirking.

"Good morning!" Blair whipped her head around feeling whiplash for a few seconds. "Oh no! Are you ok dear? Here sit down." Toriel fretted about, leading Blair to one of the students desks.

"Sorry...I was looking at your coloring sheets. They looked awesome." Blair winced when she went to pull her head up to look at the goat monster. "Um...so when should I expect Alphys?"

Toriel smiled at Blair's enthusiasm. "She said that she would come during our lunch break. Now I think that is the bell ringing."

Blair looked up in shock. "Of course. Good luck with the kids!"

"Haha, I'll just have them read with me if they get too excited. Good luck with yours too!"

Blair went back to her classroom and let the kids in. Since today was also only a half day, she had prepared a short project for them. She had the kids boil poinsettias, and soak paper in the boiled water. The kids freaked out when the poinsettias turned white and she almost lost them when they went around showing off their colorless poinsettias. She reined them back in to create the finished product, a pH paper they could draw on with various weak acids and bases that she had around the room. By the time the final bell rang, she sighed happily, heading past the cafeteria to the teachers lounge. What she found there was less than expected.

A nervous looking triceratops looking monster stood holding its hands in what appeared to be fear of the entire room. Blair paused, surprised.

Toriel was the first to speak, appearing behind her. "This is Alphys, Blair. She is...excited to meet you." Toriel sounded doubting of this sentiment, but continued. "Alphys, say hi."

"H-h-hi." Alphys met eyes with her briefly, and then continued to look around the lounge in apprehension.

"Um...hi." She turned to Toriel with a pointed look. "Can we talk?"

Toriel nodded, and both of them went into the hallway. "I don't think she can hike."

Toriel smiled. "Well this works out for the best does it not? You wanted to do this project yourself, and she has agreed to be on speed dial for you, so she can be of help in that nature."

Blair nodded, rearranging the plan in her head. "Alright, I guess I could do this alone. I was looking forward to having a partner though. I thought about it last night, and...it's pretty foolish to hike up a mountain by myself."

Toriel nodded in assent. "I wish I could go myself, but my child…",Toriel paused. Blair knew Toriel had a child, but she had never met them. "It's fine Toriel, I can handle it. I'm just out of shape." She brushed off the self-assessment with a laugh. In all truth, she had never been good at hiking. She was clutzy, and she was in fact very out of shape. As in pudgy out of shape.

Blair turned to Toriel. "So what does Alphys like? I forgot to ask that, but I think it would make talking to her easier." Toriel put a finger to her chin. "I think she likes the human cartoons called 'anime'."

She brightened. She loved anime! Great, they had something in common. She turned to burst back into the teachers lounge to find an Alphys about to have a breakdown. She was muttering in the corner next to a potted plant, "I-I-I've d-done it n-now. B-Blair hates m-me."

Blair stood shocked. "No I don't!" She nearly couldn't hold herself back from hugging the nervous dinosaur. "I love anime! I heard you do too!"

Alphys paused from her rant. "Y-you do?" her tone brightened.

Blair grinned. "I have some manga and anime collections at home if you want to come? It's been awhile since I've had a guest." She normally wouldn't invite random people over to her apartment, but something told her Alphys desperately needed a friend.

"S-sure."

Alphys and her made it to her house with snow falling along the streets, and throughout town. Once they got into her apartment, Alphys ran excitedly to her anime and manga collection,and almost immediately pulled out the episodes to Kill La Kill. 'Oh well, that's probably her thing anyways.' Blair had gotten it on sale at a japanese shop in Landing. They both settled in to enjoy it, and the pizza she had ordered earlier.

"Are y-you ok g-going alone?" Blair turned to look at the nervous monster. "I'm used to hiking alone, I did it a lot when I had an internship at a State Park a few years back. I'll be fine." However, if she was honest with herself, there was a part telling her that 'no, she would not be fine'. She had little choice in the matter though, no one was coming with her, and she prefered going in the winter which were rather mild around Landing, versus the summer which was terribly hot.

"A-anyways...it's pretty l-late huh? I-I better g-go." Alphys headed to the door before turning back around. "Good luck." Blair noticed she didn't stutter through that as Alphys shut the door. Sighing, she started packing up various things into her hiking bag. Clothes, her toothbrush, and of course food. She paused before sticking a mini bottle of ranch in her bag. It fixed anything really.

Getting to sleep proved harder than she thought. Tossing and turning she checked her phone a dozen times racking her mind on what she had to bring. Did she pack the mapping papers, and 4H pencils? The GPS? Did it even work out there? Hardly anyone even bothered to go out there, even after the monsters left Mt. Ebott. Finally she was able to close her eyes dreaming restless dreams into the early hours of the morning.

* * *

Blair woke up with the faint edges of a headache clouding her vision. She was mildly surprised to not hear her alarm sounding out into the harshly lit bedroom. 'Wait...it shouldn't be this bright…'

Looking out her bedroom she saw a melting layer of snow, and the sun at its spot above the treelines. It had to be at least noon.

Jumping out of bed she raced to the door throwing on her clothes in the bathroom, and tying up her black hair. She braved a glance at the mirror, and grimaced at how pillow lines graced her features. So much for waking up early.

She raced for the door stopping only to grab her pack. She hefted it over her shoulder, groaning at the weight. Great, she already couldn't do this, missing the alarm was stupid in itself, but falling on her butt because of a pack? It was idiotic. Giving a last look around the apartment, she was overwhelmed by a feeling of distinct sadness, and loneliness. She had lived by herself for so long she had no one to say goodbye to when she was going off to be even more alone. What a depressing thought.

She decided to take the road out of Landing to the area below Mt. Ebott where, according to her map, the old hiking trails started. Parking her small car, she locked the doors, and put a visor over the windshield, hoping that it would prevent robbery from whoever even ventured out here. Next, she grabbed her bag, slinging it over both shoulders before grunting in slight pain. Her back was slightly messed up, but most of it was just her not being in shape. 'How embarrassing.'

She spotted the trail head which looked overgrown with brush, and limbs from trees that must've fallen in the past. 'No one must come out to clean this much, if ever." Making her way through it, she rounded an area that looked perfect to begin her field mapping. It was an open field surrounded by dark, and ominously tall trees, that reached like hands towards the grey winter sky. It hadn't snowed here, but there was a tell-tale chill in the air that gave the impression of snow flurries, and bitterly cold nights. It was creepy, but Blair knew that finding such a clearing going up the wooded mountain would be a rare thing, so she stopped to take note of where she was at, maybe to set up basecamp if needed. She was alone out here, and it would require all of her survival skills to make it.

That's why when she saw a pair of glowing eyes aimed her way from an overgrowth of mesquite, she jumped a mile high before grabbing a rock from the ground making to lob it at the offender. It was number one in survival skills after all, kill or be killed.

The eyes didn't look away from her, but after a minute or two of the mutual staring contest, she realized it couldn't be anything other than an owl. A highly confused owl surely, but an owl nevertheless. She lowered the rock, and whispered a soft "Who" in an attempt to comfort the creature. She had never seen an owl before, maybe it would let her get close.

She was surprised when it echoed a tentative "who" in return. Elated, she called out louder, confident now that the owl might let her approach. Her phone was in her back pocket, and she patted her pants down, and then dug it out with more effort than should be put into such endeavors.

"who whoooo"

She was impressed with the long response, and aimed her phone's camera towards the thicket obscuring the glowing eyes. From this distance she couldn't tell if the eyes were yellow, or even what species it could possibly be. What was native to Mt. Ebott? Blair regretted not bringing a field book.

The owl must have taken her silence as disinterest, for the eyes blinked once, before disappearing completely from view. Stepping closer in curiosity, she kept an eye on the treeline expecting the bird to emerge from the conglomeration of trees, and fly off.

"who who whooo"

Spinning around in such a way that she found herself falling to the hard ground below, she barely had time to register the skeleton-that-was-most-assuredly-not-an-owl before her. She heard more than felt the scream rip out of her throat before she succumbed to a relatively soft landing that she had. Just as the thought flitted across her mind, whatever had been supporting her dropped her for her to tumble the remaining two inches to the hard, stony ground.

"seems you've taken a **rock hard** fall there. **granite** i've never been one to let a lady fall too hard, feel me? or not." The skeleton before Blair managed a wink before slipping into a more relaxed posture, if that was even possible. Blair noticed that his eyes were awfully similar to the ones she saw in the shadows, and she felt her anger at being played with bubble up in her. One thing did defuse her however.

"Are you using geology puns on me?"

"i **ruby** wanted to since i first heard that a geologist was in town. had this **schist** saved for years."

Blair cracked up, before grabbing the skeletons offered hand, and skillfully dragging him down with her. He landed with a small "oomph", as she stood to her feet.

"That's for pretending you were an owl. Now what the heck is anyone doing out here?"

The skeleton did not look the least bit sheepish. "i'm out here because i made a promise. why are you out here?" This guy seemed an expert at turning a question on its head.

"I'm out here because I made a promise too." Blair sounded childish in her defense, and she realized minutely that she was pouting. "oh. please **humerus** me." A bark of laughter escaped her before she could help it. The skeleton looked up at her with what she realized were white glowing eyes with pinpoint pupils. She strangely didn't find it creepy, but fascinating.

"Well...I-I made a promise to myself. That I would climb this mountain, and map it all by myself in three weeks." Blair tugged her hair in a soothing manner. His fascinating eyes were too keenly trained to her. "well don't let me stop you. see you later nerd." The skeleton gave a short wave of his phalanges before starting to walk off. "oh and by the way, great owl impression. when i tell the others it ought to give them a **hoot**."

Blair glared at the back of his skull. "Who are the others?"

"oh the others. toriel, alphys, papyrus, undyne. the usual crowd."

She recognized Toriel and Alphys. "Just who are you?" She tried to sound threatening, but all that came out was the voice of embarrassment.

The skeleton turned back to her with an even larger grin stretched on his face than before. "thought you'd never ask. name's sans nerd. sans the skeleton." He looked highly smug with himself somehow. "yours?"

"I'm Blair. I work with Toriel, but I'm guessing you knew that. Since you knew about the geologist thing."

Sans just chuckled. "she may've mentioned you. but she didn't mention that your dreams have already taken **wing**."

Blair looked at him in confusion. "What could you possibly mean by that?" She pulled back when Sans eyes took a dark look. "look nerd. no one is getting up that mountain for awhile. unless you want to have a bad time, i suggest you turn around and head home."

She narrowed her eyes. "Unless you plan on telling me that you're a game warden, no I'm going to continue on my way thanks." She made to move past him, but was stopped by a faint blue glowing line crossing the dirt causing her to trip. 'What the hell?!'

"Do you think you can just push me around? I don't know what your problem is, but go back to whichever crypt you crawled out of, and leave me alone!" She realized she was shouting by this point, but she couldn't care less. This guy was this close to pushing her limit.

The 'guy' in question merely looked at her with an ever present grin on his face. "sorry, you just need to go home." He turned around as though to walk off, looking as sorry as a child in a candy store.

He looked over his shoulder blade after walking a ways. "by the way, the crypt thing? totally uncalled for. left that **boneyard** ages ago." He snuck in a wink before totally disappearing from view.

Blair huffed out a noise of disgust. She stood brushing off her pants, and reevaluated her situation. She didn't want to be stuck in the middle of nowhere with some skeleton guy with a stick up his pelvis. He had to be a monster of some kind, but she had never encountered a walking, talking, magic-using skeleton before. Preferably, she would avoid him and whatever magic that had knocked her to her butt at all costs. Afterall, he appeared to have gone away, and in the opposite direction of the trails. 'Maybe I should check my car.'

She decided to continue on the trail since she had lost the better half of the day. It would be getting dark soon, and she had to set up camp and start recording findings. The trail winded on, and got steep enough that she grabbed the nearest decent looking walking stick that she came across to help her remain steady. Twice, she had to get to her hands and knees to climb over large boulders, and on the latter time she looked down to a deep crevasse. The only thing that kept her from panicking and turning around to find a safer route was the image of Sans laughing smugly in that deep baritone of his. She was going to show that bastard.

She managed to scale the crevasse, but barely had time to steady her landing before falling to the ground in a huff. She could feel her back complaining, and frankly, she just felt miserable. If anything, she wanted to curl up in her bed and pretend the world didn't exist. She couldn't though since now not only would she be breaking her promise to herself, but she would also get judged by Toriel and Alphys. It wouldn't be harsh, but the thought of it did make her feel guilty. She did drag them into this after all. And him. That Sans character. No, she had to keep moving.

She was shocked out of her choice by a resounding boom echoing across the sky. 'Was that thunder? No the forecast didn't say anything about rain today.' The rumbling thunder came louder this time, and now that she was thinking about it, Blair realized the wind had started blowing harder, and the air had dropped in temperature as well. 'No..'

The weather however did not concur with her. Snow started falling at an increasing rate in little flurries that stuck to her clothing, and she curled further into herself, barely finding the strength to stand. She grabbed for anything that she could reliably hold onto, and made her way further up the mountain seeking some shelter from what were now hurricane force winds. She found herself slipping over loose rocks in the ill kept path, but she did find a large ledge which was thankfully covered. She crawled into the small space, and decided to wait the blizzard out wondering if this was what Sans had been warning her about.

Slowly, she felt the cold seep into her bones, making her shiver violently. If she could muster the strength, she would wipe away the icicles forming on her eyelashes. She could barely see past them, but there was hardly nothing to see now, the whole landscape was covered in white. Black was quickly contrasting with the white, swirling snow. It edged on her vision, and she soon could hardly make out a blurry slice, with movement in the background.

"come on kiddo. let's get you inside ok?" The voice was familiar, but Blair couldn't think as she felt herself into the blackness. The last thing she felt was a strange tug before completely losing herself to merciful sleep.

* * *

"BROTHER, HOW FARES THE HUMAN? I AM SURE SHE WOULD LIKE SPAGHETTI WHEN SHE AWAKENS."

A loud, nasally voice woke Blair up to an unfamiliar room. There was a couch beneath her, and several blankets haphazardly covering her along with a cool rag covering her head. Groaning, she tried to get up only to find herself completely drained. Dull pain shot through her entire body before she collapsed against the surprisingly comfy couch. A moan of agony escaped her before she turned to face the cushioned back of the sofa.

"finally awake huh? heh you should've listened to me."

Blair turned over to find the skeleton grinning at her in what appeared to be...amusement? How dare he! She was dying for crying out loud!

All she could manage in response however was a croaky groan. Frustrated, she tried again only to find that she had lost her voice entirely. Not only that, but she could feel her eyes watering in a blurry, achy mess of tears. She was running a fever. Blair felt her spirits sink, along with her hopes of getting out of what appeared to be Sans house anytime soon.

"what's the matter nerd? cat got your tongue?" Sans was somehow guffawing in this situation, as though she wasn't about to pass out at any moment.

Blair glared at him the best she could before she saw her vision slipping again. Panicking slightly, she grabbed ahold of Sans arm which was surprisingly big for any normal radius and ulna. "W-wa..ter…" she managed to get out before closing her eyes from the pain.

She heard Sans give a shout to whoever had been talking earlier. "pap c'mon and get her some water. she's burnin' up." Sans turned back to her. "now i'm gonna hafta put you up now, is that ok?" Blair was surprised. He was being way more attentive than earlier.

She nodded, and Sans shifted her up. She absentmindedly wondered how he could. From what she vaguely remembered, he was shorter than her by an inch or two. She was not tall by any means, but she also wasn't what one would call tiny either. Nor did he have muscles.

As she was wondering about the complexities of skeleton anatomy, another, much taller skeleton appeared, and shoved a glass of water in her face.

"IT IS I DEAR HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. ME AND MY BROTHER HERE WILL SEE TO IT THAT YOU WILL RECOVER FROM THE TERRIBLE PLAGUE THAT YOU CAUGHT ON THE MOUNTAIN."

Glancing towards Sans who was back to grinning, she motioned towards Papyrus with her eyes, really wishing to convey a 'what the hell is he talking about', but Sans was used to dealing with his brothers exaggerations.

"don't worry nerd. you've probably just caught a cold...from the **cold**."

Papyrus stood with his arms balanced on his hips, enraged. "WILL YOU EVER STOP MAKING UNTASTEFUL PUNS? NO ONE WANTS TO LAUGH. THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER." Turning to you, Papyrus patted your hand earnestly. "REST NOW DEAR HUMAN, FOR I SHALL PREPARE THE MOST DELICIOUS OF MEALS, THE MEAL SENT FROM CREATION: SPAGHETTI!" He bustled off to a room that must have been the kitchen clapping his hands excitedly.

"so planning on trekking up anymore mountains nerd?" Sans was giving her a hard expression to decipher, but it certainly wasn't a light question to ease into small talk. For some inexplicable reason, he wanted her off that mountain.

It made her more determined.

Furiously, she shook her head no, before proceeding to fight down the dizziness that resulted. Sans looked less than impressed, and she noticed his grin slipped a bit. "look i really don't want to have to do this, but i'm taking your car keys." He snapped his fingers, and in a blue flame similar to earlier, her car keys appeared. "you don't need to make any rash decisions, you got that?" He snapped again, and the car keys were gone.

She tried to lunge for him, but she could hardly stay sitting up, let alone on her feet. She fell to the carpeted floor with a bang, and immediately regretted all of her decisions. Most of all she regretted meeting him. He was infuriating, and now he was stealing her car keys in some misguided attempt to protect her. From what she wondered. 'Could it be just the snow, or something else he doesn't want me seeing on that mountain?'

Sans leaned down to her level. "here, do you need a hand?" He stretched one bony hand out, and despite the fact she was starting to hate him, she took it. She couldn't get up, and her pride was pretty much already in shambles. When Sans grin got wider, she felt apprehension wash over her. What was he doing now?

She felt something stick to her hand before she flinched away. It was a 'get well soon' sticker. 'I wonder where he even gets this stuff from? A bad joke dealer? The card aisle at the pharmacy?''

It did have the intended effect though. She felt the edges of her mouth twitch up, and she looked up at him with a genuine smile on her face. He looked surprised, then his eyes softened as he did help her up this time, and she took the time to appreciate the warmth that emitted from him. Who knew that skeletons could be so warm, but she wasn't terribly surprised with him conjuring fire. It was blue though which did beg the question…

"W-why...warm?" She managed to croak out the question before her good senses caught up to her.

Sans looked at her in mock offense."what? humans are the only ones who can be warm?" Blair looked back at him sharply and he chuckled. "heh you're so fiesty." She felt herself blush before Sans continued. "i'm warm because of my magic. pap has magic too, even though he rarely uses it outside of cooking spaghetti. see?"

Since she was basically leaning on him at this point, she saw up close the full effects of his magic. His eye blazed blue, with flakes of bright golden yellow around the iris. Before she could blink, it was gone, and her glass was refilled with water.

"BROTHER WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING THAT THING AROUND THE HUMAN. THEY ARE FAR TOO DELICATE AND SQUISHY TO BE EXPOSED TO THAT. PUT IT AWAY! OH...I SEE THAT YOU HAVE. I AM TERRIBLY SORRY HUMAN GUEST." Papyrus was balancing a large pot of what she assumed to be the much raved about spaghetti while attempting to bow to Blair in apology.

She waved her hands, and managed to croak out a, "I-it's cool." before Papyrus settled down and set the pot on a table she noticed in the corner of the kitchen. "COME HUMAN. YOU MUST EAT TO REGAIN YOUR STRENGTH."

Sans helped her up, and took the opportunity to whisper in her ear. "i thought you said that it was **warm**. **hot** even? heh heh heh." It was his low laughter that broke through her stoic facade, as she blushed a crimson red. Freaking weird flippity-flop skeleton.

Sans got grand amusement teasing her throughout dinner. She eventually found it in her to talk, but not quite yet. She had a plan to thwart him, and she munched on the half edible pasta in mute silence as his several bone puns caused even Papyrus to laugh.

"NYEH YEH YEH. BROTHER WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"aw bro come on. it's **impastabowl** for me to stop."

Blair laughed at this, and the brothers shared a look of relief. It was hard to get anyone to like the both of them, and her laughter had to mean she was feeling better.

"I-I've got one for you."

Both brothers snapped their heads to look at her in shock. "you uh got your voice back?"

Blair nodded at Sans, and turned to face the both of them. "If quizzes are quizzical, what are tests?"

The brothers paused for a minute, and a look of utter delight crossed Sans face. However, the taller skeleton was less than amused. "NO YOU'VE BEEN AROUND MY BROTHER TOO LONG! I CAN'T SAVE YOU! HE HAS WARPED YOUR MIND HUMAN!" Papyrus stood to leave, and grabbed everyone's plates in a rush. Sans however was still laughing, nearly out of his seat. Meanwhile, Blair was giddy with the realization that she could get Sans to break his laidback composure. 'Some more trials need to be run' her more scientific side spoke. She was curious about other ways she could get Sans to break, and possibly give her back her keys.

For now she was far too tired, and on the verge of drifting off into a food coma. "Sansy help me up."

The Sans in question turned to give her a dubious look. "what was that?"

Blair grinned a shit eating grin. "Sansy, like pansy."

"you can't call me that." Blair detected the serious look from when she first met him, but there was also mirth in the depths of his pinprick eyes. "Why not? Y-you call me N-nerd." Her voice was starting to go out again, and it took a few more gulps of water for the scratchiness to go away.

Sans sighed, sounding like an age old sage. "i am neither a pansy nor a sansy." He cracked open a single eye gauging her expression. "i am **sanstastic** and you remember that." Blair guffawed nearly doubling over when Sans offered his hand to lead her back to the couch. "Thanks. But...it's more like 'sanstabulous'."

Sans chuckled quietly then stopped. "god no. i'm not mettatron." She had no clue who that was, but the name sounded vaguely familiar. Had she heard it on a talk show? She couldn't be sure.

By the time she got back to the couch, she was already in the throes of sleep. Sans gently laid her on the cushions before covering her in blankets, and throwing his green comforter on top. He didn't know what fascinated him with her. Actually, he did. It was everything. The way her eyes gleamed with innocence when he first pranked her. Her laughter was infectious, and if he was being honest, her joke had surprised him more than it should have. If only she would leave well enough alone, he could get back to...what? His crippling depression?

Sans shook his head. The past still haunted him. Getting to be good friends with Frisk had been hard given the multiple genocide runs they had gone through, with him killing them each time. Several runs in the beginning had ended with him watching passively as Chara, or whatever the hell the possessed flowers name was, murdered everyone around him. It wasn't until they started killing his brother that he even put a hand in stopping their runs. Maybe something about that would sink through, maybe they would stop the infernal resetting. But it took so long, and so much out of him. Nowadays, he was grateful that his brother and him could live in peace. He was even grateful that Frisk was his friend, and the human ambassador. They had agreed for no more resets, they broke the button in front of him. That didn't mean that he didn't have a score to settle with Frisk. They remembered the runs almost as thoroughly as he did, and it was something he was ashamed of.

He cupped her face quietly before walking out of the room. Some things were better left unsaid. What happened in Mt. Ebott was one of them.

* * *

Blair woke to a faint rustling in the dead of night. She felt so hot...her fever must have picked up again. She peered into the dark living room trying to see what was causing the ruckus, and she barely could make out a faint blue glow from the kitchen.

It hurt to stand she found out. Wincing, she grabbed ahold of the coffee table in front of her to pull herself up. A wave of dizziness overcame her, but she pressed towards the flickering blue light that was faintly familiar to her for some odd reason.

"ketchup...need ketchup...no ranch. mustard's disgusting…"

The mumbling of a deep voice pulled her groggy eyes to the silhouette of Sans pulling various bottles from the refrigerator. Blair couldn't tell where the blue light was emitting from until she saw his hands picking up, and dragging the bottles towards him, with an opaque light on his phalanges. His eyes were shut she realized surprised.

"who is there?"

The demanding voice caught her off guard, and before she could stop herself, she made a meep of noise, cringing when the back of her throat pulsed in sharp pain. She looked towards Sans again, and made the connections quickly. 'He must be , it looks like he is miserable.' Her eyes skimmed over the deep bags under his eye sockets.

"ANSWER ME NOW." Blair had no time to react before she was dodging a barrage of bones which hit her with resounding force. It was enough to knock the breath out of her, and cause her already bruised body to protest weakly. She saw more than felt herself getting lifted off the ground, but she had no more fight in her. Even the idea of screaming for help, if her sore throat let her, was ten miles from her head. Closing her eyes she waited for inevitable doom.

After what felt like minutes, she cracked her eyes open to find herself still suspended in midair with Sans staring at her in horror. His left eye was flickering between stages of flaming blue, and gold.

"what have i done? i'm so sorry. my god. are you ok, does it hurt anywhere?"

Sans scrambled while gently lowering her back to the floor. Blair felt a tug of her heartstrings go out for the guy. 'Here he is dealing with obvious insomnia and sleepwalking, and I just had to go see what shit was going down in the kitchen.' The thought ran through her mind, unabated, and she wondered how far down the masochist pole she had climbed in the course of twenty-four hours. Pretty far apparently if she was feeling sorry for the guy who just knocked her flat with a dozen bones.

"talk to me here nerd. i'm kinda **cracking** up."

The badly forced pun pulled her out of her reverie, and she glared daggers into his now normal eyes. She softened though when she saw the blue tears running down his cheekbones. "i could've really hurt you y'know? can i see?" He looked down at her sweater which now had a small gash below her neck. After a few seconds of inner turmoil, she nodded. She had already decided to forgive him for this. Maybe it was the fact he was unconscious when he did it, maybe it was the way he looked so agonized and remorseful as tears fell to her arms. There was something about him that made her want to simultaneously give Sans a hug while punching him in the throat.

He pulled down the sweater to expose the worst cut, and quietly grabbed her in a full on bridal carry before an unsettling spinning sensation engulfed her, and in a blink she was no longer in the kitchen, but instead what must have been the bathroom.

"sit." She was led to the ledge of a rather large bathtub, and Sans held her hand while she made herself comfortable. He then rushed around, grabbing various medical supplies before leaning down in front of her and applying topical treatments and gauze to the cut, pausing when she flinched away from the sting of the hydrogen peroxide.

He shakily continued until she was entirely patched up, going to stand when Blair grabbed his wrist. It was still as pleasantly warm as she remembered it, but the bones shook underneath her touch. "I forgive you. For some reason, I forgive you for being an ass these past few hours, and I still want my car keys back. But I think we just got off on the wrong foot, and I forgive you."

Sans went completely still, and she couldn't see his face, but she did see the blue tears dropping rapidly to the ground. "why would anyone forgive me? all i do is end up hurting everyone around me."

Blair cocked her head curious. From what she had seen, he cared for his brother deeply, and he saved her from dying of hypothermia on Mt. Ebott _after_ she refused his advice. Then he was gracious enough to offer his home to her, and if she was honest...it was a good thing he took away her car keys. She was stubborn enough to drive in blizzard conditions while sick, unfortunately for her well being.

She let go of his hand, and as he started to walk off she hefted herself up, and hugged him, clutching both to convey her feelings and as a crutch since she could hardly stand at this point. Sans let out a shaky gasp before grasping her closer, as though in disbelief that she could even give him a hug at this point. He buried his head into her shoulder, shaking through sobbing, heavy breaths.

Blair petted the top of his skull compelled to cry with him, for what she wasn't sure. They stayed that way for at least an half hour before Sans backed away from her to look into her face. He looked quite the mess Blair mused.

"do you want some tea? i think my brother has some somewhere in the pantry." Blair shook her head 'no'. Her voice had been mostly used up forgiving Sans, so she instead made the universal symbol for sleep with both hands tucked underneath her head. Sans nodded an affirmative, and the spinning sensation returned. When the world was properly balanced again, she found herself being laid back on the couch by Sans. She paused to feel his bony, but strong arms underneath her. 'I wonder how he does it? Must be his magic.'

She looked in his eyes, and after a minute, she noticed a light cyan blush creep up his cheekbones to his eyes which looked back at her own, confused. "you're something else, aren't you nerd?" He paused to scratch his neck in nervous embarrassment. "well night."

Blair stared at his retreating back in intrigue. Her determination had shifted to a new goal. As she closed her eyes to fall asleep again that night, her mind was full of ways to get Sans to trust her enough to give him another hug.


	2. Under the Summit

It was spring break, and Sans had been systematically avoiding her for the past three months. Sure, he would hang out with her on the nights that Papyrus would invite her to their house, but anytime she tried to switch the conversation to him, he would go up to his room with an audible click of a lock. Papyrus would flash her a look of sympathy before continuing with whatever adorable activity he had planned for the day. Blair had quickly grown to appreciate how much of a good friend he was even if his voice needed to be tuned down.

"HUMAN I HEARD FROM THE GREAT QUEEN TORIEL THAT THE SCHOOL OF CHILDREN HAS A BREAK FOR A WEEK. WHAT ACTIVITIES DO YOU PLAN ON ENGAGING IN?" Blair laughed lightly. She was excited for the first long break since Christmas. "I plan on going back up to Mt. Ebott. There hasn't been any snow since January, so I should be just fine." Papyrus gave her a doubtful look. "ARE YOU SURE HUMAN. I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT, MY BROTHER HAD TO RETRIEVE YOU LAST TIME."

As though on cue, Sans opened his door, and looked down at her with an unreadable expression. "what do you plan on doing out there?" Blair flinched at the mistrust in his gruff voice.

"I just want to map the place. Maybe see if I can collect some rocks, figure out the geological history of the area." She sighed. "I've told you this before Sans."

He walked down the stairs before plopping himself down between herself and Papyrus on the couch. "i don't want you to." He had his hands in his pockets, and if he had lips, Blair was sure that he would be pouting like a petulant child.

"Well, you don't have any say. I'm going, and the two of you are welcome to come with me if you want." She paused, trying to find good reason for the invite. "I'm roasting marshmallows, and we can sing campfire songs. It'll be fun, if you want." She trailed off, listening to the silence consume all three of them.

"I FEEL AS THOUGH I HAVE BETRAYED YOU HUMAN. I PLANNED TO HAVE COOKING LESSONS WITH UNDYNE THIS WEEK, AND I CAN NOT MISS THAT." Papyrus looked at you sheepishly, and continued in a softer voice. "PERHAPS MY LAZYBONES BROTHER WOULD WANT TO GO WITH YOU." He looked over at Sans giving him a pleading look, She ignored it, snorting in spite of herself at the idea of Undyne's and Papyrus's cooking lessons. She had met Undyne last month, and despite her intimidating nature, she found herself warming up to her.

Sans coughed, bringing her out of her thoughts. "i suppose...i could uh, go with you to make sure you don't end up falling off a mountain nerd." She started―it had been awhile since he had called her that. She felt a blush moving up her cheeks, and she moved to cover it. "Well I leave tomorrow." She turned to Sans noting the way his eyes knitted in surprise to her flustered state. "P-pack food, clothes, and anything else you might need. I mean I don't know what skeletons might need...uh..." She looked up uncomfortably to see Sans grinning wide at her. "don't worry about me, i'll be fine. i'll come pick you up in the morning ok?"

Blair had seen him drive, and reasonably judged him to be a safe driver, albeit a bit reckless. "Ok. I look forward to it." She waved a quiet goodbye to him, and walked out the door leaving Sans in turmoil.

* * *

The next morning, Blair woke up to the alarm thankfully, only to hear another, lower pitched beeping going off in the front of her apartment. Looking out her living room window which faced the parking lot, she saw the skeleton boys' red convertible pulled into the spot next to her door. He waved at her, and she opened the door wondering why he came so early.

"Um...good morning?" She hoped she didn't sound upset at him.

He leaned against the car after he shut the door, seeming to take her in. She blushed, feeling his eyes rake over her. 'Oh God, I'm still wearing my pajamas!' She shifted uncomfortably.

"someone must've had a good night eh?" He looked her in the eyes with a smirk that quickly shifted to a shy smile when he processed how that sounded.

Her cheeks flushed redder. "U-um...y-you can come in if you want." Sans had never been in her apartment before she realized. Papyrus must have gave him the address. "I'm still getting ready, I just woke up actually." She paused as he came through her entryway, his eyes scanning the decor. It probably looked old fashioned to him, with his brother and him residing in the equivalent of a bachelor pad. He picked up an antique miniature clock she had sitting on the end table next to her settee, smirking before he set it back down.

He sat in one of the recliners, pulling his arms behind his skull, and looking up at her with his large, observant eyes. "knock, knock."

She rolled her eyes, letting out a repressed huff of laughter before turning back to him. "Who's there?" He paused, as though he was thinking which of his thousands of knock, knock jokes he was going to use this time. "old lady." Blair sighed in exasperation and amusement. "Old lady who?" He got a cheshire grin, and flicked his fingers, and she felt a bop on the nose. "i didn't know you could yodel."

She facepalmed, but laughed freely. "Dammit Sans, I just have different tastes than most people." His grin seemed to get impossibly big. "you mean old lady tastes." She let out a noise of disgust. "Yeah, sure. But at least my place doesn't look like a warzone."

He closed his eyes, still smirking. "i have no clue what you're talking about. you must be **fibula**."

Blair felt the familiar feeling that made her want to strangle him. How does one strangle a smug skeleton though? "That was so forced." Sans nodded, and curled up in a small ball in the chair. Suddenly, he leapt awake, guilty eyes shooting to her before he muttered, "sorry."

It took a while before it hit her...he was still apologizing for the incident months before. "Sans...look, you don't have to apologize. I trust you. Sleep, it should take me an half hour to an hour to get ready."

Sans settled back into the recliner, clenching his fingers into the cushioned arms looking for all the world like a deer in headlights. She sighed, and started getting ready knowing that no amount of persuasion would make him open up to her. She would have to wait for the closed off skeleton to open to her before she could help him.

She chose a loose sweatshirt, and thick yoga pants to hike in. It was still cool outside, but she wasn't worried about anymore extreme weather. She straightened out her hair, pleased that her face was not covered in pillow lines like it had been the last time she attempted to hike. Her brown eyes looked more gold in the dim light coming from the ceiling fan. Turning away from her reflection, she went to the living room to find Sans sitting tense, with his hands cupping his kneecaps.

Blair got a sneaky, terrible idea to get him out of his nervousness similar to how he told her the knock, knock joke. She went around through the laundry room to creep up behind him through the kitchen door. He was still sitting, oddly looking like he was halfway between daydreaming, and staring a hole into her wall. She bumped his chair on purpose to alert him to her presence. He jumped a little before turning to look over his shoulder. "heh it's just you nerd. wait...what are you doing?"

She smoothed her hands over the back before reaching to grab the fluff covering the hood of his jacket, and leaned closer to where his ear would be. "Nothing."

She then leapt away, cackling at the confused look on his face. For some reason, she got great enjoyment out of teasing him, as much as he did telling her bad jokes. Either way, it had broken the dark look that was on his face previously. "alright kid, you may've gotten me this time, but just wait." Before she blinked, he had his arms around her, and she felt an electric feeling rush through her before being none too gently thrown in a car seat. Before she had time to catch her breath, he snapped his fingers from the driver's seat next to her, and her seat belt came around her with an audible click. She turned to him, astonished, before her mind was able to process that she was missing something. "Hey, where's my bag?"

He turned to her with both arms raised in a shrug, before snapping the fingers of his left hand, a small blue flame at his fingertips. The heavy bag landed unceremoniously in her lap, effectively knocking the air out her for the second time in less than a minute. She tried to make herself glare at him, but the glare quickly turned into full blown laughter. Sans gave her a curious look. "did that bag land on your **funny bone** or something?" He threw in a wink before backing out of her driveway. Blair was sure that she was going to have her heart give out on her at some point during the trip.

* * *

They talked about various topics throughout the drive. At one point, they talked about their mutual friends, including Toriel and Alphys. Sans shyly admitted that he often went to the lab Alphys had here on the surface (which was in her garage she learned on one of her trips to Alphys house for an anime binge). Blair was impressed, but had always suspected that he was smarter than he led on. No one who had the intelligence to find major humor in puns (or people's reactions to them) could be stupid after all. She also learned that he worked at a hot dog, and ice cream stand. She told him about being a teacher, and he perked up.

"so who all do you have in your classes?" He questioned. She thought, and named off all the students including MK. She mostly had monster students, but there were a few human kids in there as well.

"so you don't uh...have a student named frisk in there? short, brown hair, split personality?" He glanced at her with something more than mere curiosity running through his eyes. "No, I don't. I've heard of them though. They're the human ambassador right?"

He nodded. "yeah, i actually am friends with the kiddo. was the one who broke us out of the underground if you believe it."

She pondered, thinking back to all the kids she had seen. "Wait! I do remember seeing someone like that! They were hanging out in Toriel's classroom after school got out one evening."

He smiled gently. "yeah, they are toriel's child. she kinda adopted them after all that happened." She noticed that his fingers tightened around the rim of the steering wheel the more they talked about this 'Frisk'. "So how did you meet?"

His eye visibly twitched this time. "uh, i don't really remember."

Blair decided to let the conversation die before she made him anymore uncomfortable. Silence started to set into the interior of the car. She slunk down in the seat, but Sans opened his mouth slowly. "uh...they made me promise about you." Blair spun around because his voice rose a couple octaves. Sans appeared to be struggling with himself. "the whole gang was over at toriel's one night, including frisk, papyrus, undyne, and myself. alphys came rushing in, and she was crying about how she met some chick who was going to the mountain, and she couldn't go with them. it was hard to understand it all to be honest." Sans turned to her for a quick smile before turning back to the road. "heh so i was trying to reassure her and all, so i turned on the weather channel real quick. something about it looked all wrong, with the low pressure and the high pressures off. anyways, i knew it would snow real bad, and alphys started crying harder with toriel fretting about you. it was a mess." Sans smiled, thinking about the memory. "frisk came up to me then, and made me promise."

Blair waited then for Sans to continue, but after a few moments it was clear he was waiting for her to ask. "So...what did you promise?" Sans sighed, phalanges drumming the steering wheel. "they uh...made me promise to protect you no matter what. like what i did for them." A blue blush crept over his cheekbones to settle over his entire face. She could feel a similar one on her.

"They must really trust you don't they? Frisk I mean." She turned to Sans who was still driving stiffly. "i suppose, but i don't see why. i've done some pretty awful things to them. part of the reason why i owe them one, you know?" Before Blair had a chance to ask what that meant, Sans pulled into an unfamiliar patch of dirt that could double as a parking lot if one squinted.

"Where are we? This isn't the path I used last time." She turned accusingly to Sans before noticing the sweat beading at the top of his skull. He looked more than uncomfortable, his expression reminded her distinctly of the night she caught him sleepwalking.

"uh...well this is the entrance to the caves frisk found. thought you would like to see them first since you already saw the top." Blair groaned at the reminder of her failed trek to the summit. "I didn't really see that much of it besides the unending flurry of white." Sans troubling expression still didn't change, even though she said this with humor at the memory. "You came to save me though, and I'm eternally grateful for that. Thought you should know."

Sans broke, sighing. "to think that i didn't want to make that promise. that you could've died." He turned to Blair, lifting one finger to chase the tip of his phalanx along her jaw. Her heart beat out of her chest threatening to send her into overdrive. "i don't like making promises. i always end up losing out at the end. i lost out with frisk, i lost out with myself. now i've lost out with you."

Blair furiously shook her head. "No you didn't. I have no clue why you have such low faith in yourself, but if you could just explain it to me...I want to help you." He looked at her with doubt that morphed into disbelief at the honesty in her face. "come with me. i'll...i'll show you." He turned away from her, exiting the car, and moving along a well traveled path leading towards the mountain base.

She followed, and appreciated the back of his fluffy, blue jacket. She worried for him, this was not normal Sans behavior at all. He was always more playful, and in lieu of that, he escaped to his room. Blair knew however that was a way he coped, that a good chunk of that was a mask created from remnants of a past, positive personality. She could see it slip before he locked himself in his room avoiding her.

They kept walking on in silence, eventually coming to a dark-mouthed cave entrance. "ladies first." He set a small smile on his face before gesturing for her to go ahead of him. "If you're sure", she replied. She stepped before him, not seeing past the black shadows into the depths of the cavern.

"i know a shortcut if you want to save your legs." Blair smirked at the little quip for his teleportations over her shoulder. "Sure." Sans tentatively took her hand before the spinning sensation caught up to her, and she again felt the ground below her feet. Her feet refused to cooperate though, and they crumbled below her.

Sans lunged for her, hand still wrapped around her own. "whoa! um...i got you." He had his warm arms wrapped around her, bony elbow digging into her right side, but she leaned into him. She mumbled a 'thanks' into his clavicle. He shivered inexplicably. "that tickles."

Curious, but realizing it wasn't the right time at all, she backed off from him. He chuckled a bit before standing back up and giving her a hand, brushing his other against the back of his skull. "this is mine and papy's old house." He looked around. "it's kinda creepy coming back to somewhere that used to be your prison." Blair started at that.

"Ok that's it! You have to tell me what the hell you mean by all that, or I'm...well I'm going to hug you until you turn dead for real." Sans grinned broadly at her adorably pouting, determined grin fell into a more serious expression when he realized how serious her request was.

"will do nerd. follow me." He lead up the stairs, stopping to look back at Blair. She was glancing around in wonder, eyes eventually lighting upon a journal titled "Joke Book" before picking it up and leafing through it. She raised her eyes in wonder, as she no doubt saw the quantum mechanics notes he kept in there as well as his more awfuler puns. She stopped on one quantum mechanics page, turning to thumb through the pages slowly. 'she is such a nerd.'

She saw him pause to look at her in fascination, and blushed in embarrassment. "So are you going to open that door, or what?" Sans put his hand over his mouth to laugh lightly while his other glowed blue unlocking the door with an audible click. "ladies first." He leaned out his arm again to give her a chance to move past, but as she passed, he whispered in her ear. "i can explain all the physics of it later if you want." She blushed deeper, the ghost of his breath leaving goosebumps crawling down her neck to the tips of her fingers.

Inside,she could make out with the minimal light a treadmill, and a whirring pile of trash in one corner of the room. Sans flipped on the lights, before glancing at her incredulous expression. He guffawed, breaking down into full body laughter before wiping away a single blue tear. "it's great isn't it? ya literally just walk in here in the dark and keep walking and walking and walking." Sans broke down again "best security system ever."

Blair looked less than amused. "Let me guess. This is what your room looks like in Landing I assume." Sans grinned. "nah pap actually banned me putting another of those in the corner." He pointed at the whirling tornado. Blair couldn't make herself look at the thing without snorting involuntarily. "plus i brought my dog with me." Blair raised an eyebrow. She didn't know he had a dog. How did that work with some of the monsters being dogs themselves?

"here." Blair's eyes followed his outstretched hand to find him holding out a small book. She took it gingerly, it seemed he got it out of the dirty sock pile near the door. "sorry it's uh a good hiding place." She grinned a rueful grin before flipping through the first pages. The book was suddenly yanked out of her hand before being shoved back to her, opened about halfway, to a date from three years previous.

August 3rd 2XXX

Papyrus is getting really into this spaghetti thing, I'm just glad he found a friend in Undyne. It always makes me nervous when he has no one to talk to, and stops smiling. Of course, it's only for a few minutes, but it always leaves me guilty. However, the stuff is completely inedible. I really need to be careful about the exact amount of ketchup I use to cover it. He's gonna catch on.

August 4th 2XXX

Today was...different. I've been having a feeling for awhile, ever since I made that promise with the lady in the Ruins. A human came to Snowdin. They were a kid, and although the thought of them dieing like the rest makes me sick, I feel this is a promise I have to keep, if not for the old woman, then for myself and Papyrus too. After all, this might be the anomaly he was talking about, and if it is, I won't fail him again.

August 5th 2XXX

This human...there's something not right with them. They get these moments when they go completely still, and break out of it by laughing...it's getting on my nerves, but at least it doesn't seem to phase Papyrus. As a matter of fact, he's going down there now to give the kiddo a good time so to speak. Probably going to run them through some of his puzzles...heh. Better head down, and check it out.

August 6th 2XXX

i'm gonna kill the kid.

Blair stilled. The old woman in the Ruins? Toriel? The description fit. Who could the kid be though. She flipped through the following pages and found the same few entries repeated several times, each time getting more sloppy, less care put into the handwriting before she came to the last, unmarked entry.

i hate this.

Blair felt tears running down her face. Taking in a gasping breath, she turned to Sans. He looked wrecked. His body was curled in on itself, and he looked up at her with terror in his eyes. It hit her then. He was terrified of her, of her rejection. She moved over to where he was lying on the bed and wrapped her arms around him, feeling relieved when he jumped in shock before relaxing.

He started off quietly, as though voicing the words out loud would make them more real. "it was a time loop, i just didn't know at the time. every time i came back, it was fuzzier than the last time. i just knew that chara had control over frisk." Blair lifted her head a little from his chest, moving to look in his eyes. "Frisk? Our Frisk?" Sans nodded, letting out a sigh before dragging her back to his chest. "i eventually got frisk back, but it was...hell there is no words for it, not even hell itself. having to kill a murderer when you know there's a little innocent kid inside of them." Blair felt wet drops fall down on her head. "there were things they did…"

Sans completely broke down then, grasping onto Blair like a lifeline. It all still sounded like the makings of a science fiction tragedy to her mind, but her heart panged deeply in sympathy. 'How much had he gone through?' she wondered, 'How could he through all this alone? Did he tell anyone else?'

As though he could read her mind, he muttered into her shoulder. "you're the only person i've told, no one else. the others had their suspicions, even my bro, but it was a way off limit subject for a long time." He raised his head off her own, turning blurry white pinprick eyes to her. "sorry to overwhelm you." He started to back away before Blair hugged him back in earnest. "No worries Sansy, your secrets, your fears are safe with me. You can tell me whatever you want to."

Sans hiccuped in amusement at the affectionate nickname. "thank god. i just felt like it was fate to meet you, even if it was just the working of frisk." He chuckled outright at that, backing away from her just enough to look in her eyes again, straightening her hair with his right hand. "you look bone tired. want to get something to eat, then just relax?"

Blair nodded at that. She could feel a wall breaking down between the two of them, and she wanted to see what was on the other side. Sans gave her his hand, and she grimaced. "don't look so disappointed nerd. no shortcuts, i'm not feelin' at the top of my game right now."

When she visibly brightened, he grinned slightly before he lead them back downstairs. "sit, i'll get something to eat." Blair refused. "You're just going to give me ketchup!" Sans looked at her grinning more openly now. "nah, i'll just give you a hot dog. with a lot of ketchup."

She walked into the kitchen marveling at the similarity between their Underground house and their house on the Surface. "Well, hot dogs are ok. Just don't smother it." He murmured an agreement. She watched him make the hot dogs from the bar stools next to the counter, feeling her eyes close slowly. What time could it be now? Three? Four?

* * *

Blair was awoken by a delicious smell. It smelled like her grandmother's house, maybe with a swirl of cinnamon and nutmeg. Cookies?

She jumped awake with all the awareness of a foodie awoken by the smell of the most perfect dessert. "You can bake?" She turned to Sans in excitement.

Sans looked at her, admonishing. "i said that i'd make you hot dogs." She glared in annoyance. "No! Like _bake_ bake."

Sans chuckled loudly. "oh do you mean these?" He moved aside to reveal the most scrumptious cookies Blair had ever seen. They weren't chocolate chip, but some heavenly blend of autumn themed spices, that melted in her mouth as soon as she got her hands on one.

"good?" Sans was looking at her with shock on his face. 'since when did she move so fast?'

"Da bery beswest" Blair sounded from around a mouthful of cookie. Sans chuckled, drawing her closer. "why are you so perfect?"

Blair grinned at the affectionate voice he used. "Because I am."

They ate their meal that evening, talking into the night about everything under the theme 'science', to Papyrus's latest crush on Mettatron (which Sans found appalling, the overprotective brother he was). Before bed, Blair nearly followed Sans to his bedroom before feeling self conscious.

"Uh...well it's been a wonderful day Sans. And well that you trust me enough to confide in me. Good night!" Her voice rose several decibels at the end before she quickly turned around to head to the couch. Before she turned around though, she did register Sans look of...disappointment? 'No, it couldn't be.'

"i, uh...good night.'

She heard his slowly retreating footsteps before laying on the couch to settle her beating heart. 'He can't possibly...I mean it would be nice, but...it's wrong to take advantage of him like that when he just poured his heart out to me. Oh hell.'

It was then that Blair realized that her feelings towards him had morphed into this heart-crushing, gut-wrenching jumble of love. There was still the part of her that wanted to punch him yes, but now she wanted to kiss him afterwards too. 'Shit.'

Blair cursed out into the night before passing out in pure exhaustion.

* * *

Sans didn't know what the hell he was doing. He trusted her more than anyone, telling her a secret as monumental as that, but this? It wasn't just trust that could drive a skeleton to sneak down the stairs in the morning to peek in on a sleeping woman.

He looked at her thick, mussed, black hair, and her delicate eyelashes, flowing from closed golden eyes. He couldn't imagine what she would see in him, someone who had neither of those things. Or any hair for that matter.

He jumped a little when she shifted in her sleep, the dawn's light throwing her in sharper relief. He could make out the swell of her chest, rising with each breath, as well as the curve of her thighs as they flowed down to dainty feet. She was a relatively softer woman that Sans was used to seeing, but that softness made his non-existent nerves tremble with anticipation.

He stepped closer to her, taking in her small hands when compared to his own, large, bony ones. He glared at his, wishing they had a layer of flesh around them. Never had he wanted to be less of a monster than at that moment. Maybe that would win her over. Maybe he already would have had her, ravished her.

He had been exposed to much when he came to the human world, and sex was one of the things he actually liked. Monsters mainly combined souls, but it was less pleasurable, and more personal. He saw it on one of the shows his brother accidentally turned to one night, and the internet was a great reference when his brother, blushing, turned the T.V. off. He had never experienced it himself, but with her...he imagined it would be the best thing ever.

That is what compelled him to start massaging her bum gently, before working his way up along Blair's sides, and glancing over her right breast. He would return to that later. He cupped her face, admiring the way she sighed out a lewd moan, on the verge of coming awake.

He then traced her lips, and stuck a lone phalange in her mouth, coming undone when she sucked on it, pulling it deeper into her mouth with her tongue. Her eyes fluttered open, and mild confusion marred her features.

"Sans...whath isth your thinger soing inth my mouth?" She asked. She had been in the end stages of a rather erotic wet dream. Was she still having one? This felt too real, and she hoped to God above it was, or she was going to be blushing the whole day.

Sans leaned back, blue sparking in his left eye. "i can't control myself. sorry." He drew his finger back, headed hurriedly towards the front door, anywhere but there with her.

"No wait! I...I liked that."

Sans turned around in disbelief, and renewed arousal. "you did?" In a flash he was next to her, hugging her. "we don't have to do this, if it's done out of pity, or even just a one time thing. i...i wouldn't be able to handle that." Blair pushed him away in frustration.

"I want this! I want you! Nothing will change that." As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized how close it sounded to an admission of love. She blushed beet red, and covered her mouth.

"so uh...let me get this straight nerd. you want this too? i won't be able to stop myself

if you say yes." Sans eye was burning more intensely, letting off golden sparks now. She smiled, hoping to convey her overwhelming desire to him. "Then I say...yes."

Sans was on her in an instant, devouring her with gentle biting along her collarbone, leading upward to her neck. There, he bit down, drawing a gasp before a long moan as an unfamiliar wetness dragged itself to just below her lips. Shocked, Blair looked down to him to find a lolling blue tongue licking at her skin pleadingly, with his upturned eyes pinning her in place. "please let me...kiss you." He aimed another lick to the underside of her jaw before she was able to rasp out a yes.

First, his teeth connected with her lips before he worked his tongue along her lips insistently, letting it slip inside as she parted her lips in a small moan. He took the opportunity to map out her mouth, unfamiliar with all the little contours and the soft give of her cheeks. He could tell that she was losing breath. Pulling back, he looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, panting, with a light red blush blooming across her cheeks to compliment his blue one.

Blair's eyes fluttered open, worried that Sans was having second thoughts. He smirked at her though, moving his warm hands underneath her pajama shirt, teasing the soft skin of her stomach. She felt her heart stop. She was wandering in dangerous territory now-no one who she did this with, whatever this was stuck around. She blamed her pudginess, but the hurt lessened over the years. Now Sans was about to dig it all up again.

"uh...blair when i said i wouldn't be able to stop myself, i kinda **fibula**." Sans had a crooked smile, worried eyes boring into her own. Affectionate thoughts washed through her head. 'This is Sans. you trust him.'

She sighed, closing her eyes. Sans removed his hand from her stomach, unable to stop his phalanges trail wistfully over her skin before pulling her shirt back down. He almost thought it was him, but it seemed to be more than that. After a moment of complete silence, she spoke up. "No one ever stays. Sorry, it's just I'm not good with just fooling around, I could never do that without a guilty conscious." She turned to look into his eyes. "So if you are just going to do that, I can't. Not with you."

Sans chuckled, gathering her up in his arms, Blair giving a small meep of surprise. "i would never. now will you please let me love you?" Blair buried her head into his sternum, giggling. "Great way to tell a girl you love her." Sans blanched, not even aware he let the truth slip from his mouth.

"w-well i do. just so you..uh know." Sans tripped over his words. She listened, smiling gently against him. "Good, because I love you too."

Sans pushed her onto his bed then, looking down at her briefly before slipping his hand under her shirt again. This time, he pulled it off to reveal her bare breasts. She was so incredibly beautiful. He laved his tongue over all of it, paying special care to her nipples, gently flicking the tip.

Blair was losing her mind, roving her hands over Sans skull down to his shoulder blades. She finally tugged on his jacket getting his attention. "yes?" Sans looked as crazed as her, barely keeping his half-lidded gaze trained to her. "Take this off." Sans raised one bony eyebrow at her, in an amazing feat of skeleton expression before removing the blue fluffy coat along with the white sweater underneath. It revealed thick ribs, as well as big-boned vertebrae leading down to below his shorts. She felt an overwhelming urge to trail her fingers along him, to feel every nook and cranny. So she did.

Rewarded with low moans from Sans, she continued, trailing her tongue along his clavicle, his cervical vertebrae before going lower to his sternum and lower ribs. His eye was blazing uncontrollably now, a blue glow coming from below his shorts. Feeling curious, she asked "What's that?" before getting flipped back again. "you would like to know wouldn't you?" Sans trailed his tongue along her ear before slipping lower to slide off her pajama bottoms. "wow. just wow." He paused to play with her underwear which had little butterflies flitting across it. Blair blushed in utmost embarrassment. "Stop! Ugh…" She turned her face away and laughed before gasping. He had pulled her panties off, burying two phalanges in her. "Oh my God."

Sans grinned. "try again." He twisted his fingers, while she became a moaning mess beneath him. "Sans! Sans please." His grin widened. "better." He moved in and out marveling at the wetness that dripped from her. She was so beautiful, so warm.

He took his fingers from her, stopping to lick off the wetness that dripped from them. Deciding he liked the taste, he aimed a wink at her with his fingers in his mouth. He pulled away slightly to slip his shorts off, revealing a glowing cock, dripping precum. Blair's eyes widened. It was incredibly thick.

"uh...is this ok?" Sans looked insecure, and started to curl in on himself. "Sans…" She moved towards him, enveloping his member in her small hands giving it a small lick. He shivered before dragging her away.

"i-i want to do this with you, ok?" Blair nodded, smiling at his sincerity. "Ok."

He lifted her onto her back, with a throw pillow at her head. He looked gently at her before sinking into her, pausing to give her time to adjust before starting to increase to an unrelenting pace. At some point, she grabbed his hand, curling her fingers around his own bony ones. He flipped her over, making her tremble from the pace he exerted behind her. She could feel herself tightening, moaning loudly at the increased pace and friction.

He panted behind her, clinging to her waist. He finally sunk his teeth into her shoulder, shaking as he released inside her. Before he was able to completely dissipate, she felt his cum dripping from her, warming her up. He dropped off onto the couch, with her curling into him, taking up most of the room. Feeling exhaustion slipping over her, she glanced at him, noting the loving look he gave her before slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **So there it is, the dirty, dirty smut. The first I ever wrote, so give me tips. Also, I will be working on an alternative to this story, but don't expect it too soon. I have a time-consuming class in morphology that is about to overtake my life. That being said, I am also going to be drabble updating this story-any suggestions (or kinks) are welcome! Just message me! Until then, I am marking this complete since I don't like to dirt drag an otherwise happy ending, sorry masochist not sadist.**


End file.
